England meet England
by Princesscrystalwrite
Summary: Exactly as the title says May be agonizing to read due to lettering. No romance.


**Note: This ****_is _****English, It's a short one shot, so nothing too agonizing to read. I did not include Eth because I am not good at differentiating Voiceless Dental Fricative from Voiced Dental Fricatives and I didn't want to use it incorrectly. Also I have a weird mesh of a Kentucky-Texas accent, so the words are in American format, not English, and will be read with an American accent, as that may apply to some words. I also do not have any kind of degree, so this is not supposed to be perfect. If you know how to use these letters and see a mistake, please inform me. Have fun~**

ſ (long or descending s)-When you have a word the uses one s (ſat=sat), or two s at once, the long s is first, and the s is second ONLY if it's at the beginning or middle of the word (Poſse=Posse, ſinful=Sinful), ſ can never be used at the end of a word.

& (Ampersand[used to be the 27th letter])-Basically and, Basically &,

Þ, þ (Thorn)-Used as the th sound (Þe=The, þe=the)

ꝥ (Thorn)-Used as shorthand for that, Used as shorthand for ꝥ

Æ, æ (Ash)-Basically the a sound in cat or hat (Æsh=Ash, mætch=match)

Œ, œ (Ethel)-The e sound in fetus or me (Mœ=Me, Kœp=Keep, Œther=Ether)

Ƿ, ƿ (Wynn)-Basically a w

Ȝ, ȝ (Yogh[Pronounced Yoch][Short o sound])-Basically the gh sound in cough (couȝ=cough, touȝ=tough, dauȝter=daughter)

Ŋ, ŋ (Eng[THAT'S NOT WHAT THE CAPITAL LETTER LOOKS LIKE! IT WON'T COPY/PASTE RIGHT!])-The ng sound (siŋ=sing, couȝiŋ=coughing)

**?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?**

Œŋland ſiȝed æs hœ rœalized ſomeþiŋ, Italy hæd gotten loſt...in a mall. Oh Germæny & Romano ƿere goiŋ to kill him, hœ ſtopped þe nice youŋ lady next to him,

"Hello mædam, I'm ſorry to disturb you, but hæve you ſœn a bubbly giŋer, Itæliæn ƿiþ a ƿœrd curl in his hair?" Þe ƿomæn nodded,

"Yes ſir, hœ's over in þe art ſtore riȝt doƿn þere, ƿhy?" Œŋland ſiȝed, "Ƿœ got ſeparated & I don't ƿænt his broþer killiŋ mœ..." Þe ƿomæn nodded & handed over æn addreſs, "Hœre, ꝥ's my place. My couſin'll cook you dinner ſo you hæve æn excuſe to lœve if þey get mæd." Œŋland ſmiled, relœved, "Þank you mædam-" "My name is Ælice, Ælice Kirklænd." Œŋland læȝed, "Ƿhat a coincidence, my name is Arthur Kirklænd." Þe ƿomæn giggles, before ſhooiŋ him off to mœt Italy.

**?"?**

Just æs hœ'd predicted, Romano ƿas piſsed ƿhen hœ found out, ſo Œŋland got up in þe middle of his tæntrum & ƿent to Ælice's place, it looked œrily ſimilar to his houſe, but hœ ſaƿ a feƿ differences, ſo hœ ƿaſn't ƿorried. Hœ knocked & Ælice opened þe door, ſhœ ſmiled "Hœ got mæd?" Œŋland nodded & ſhœ invited him in, "Juſt in time for dinner Miſter Kirkland." Anoþer blonde ƿomæn enters, ſcæntily clad, Ælice ſcoƿls, "Amœlia! Ƿhat are you ƿeariŋ!?" Þe girl-Amœlia-huffs & replies, in æn American æccent,

"I alƿays ƿear þis, beſides, I'm ſure hœ's sœn ƿorſe." Ælice looked to Arthur & hœ ſhrugged, "Yes, indœd I hæve, æt lœſt her clœvæge is covered & her ſkirt is þiȝ leŋþ. You couldn't fæþom hoƿ mæny ƿomen I've ſœn dreſsed far more ſcæntily. In public no leſs." Ælice ſiȝed, ſœiŋ ꝥ ſhœ loſt & ƿent to ſet þe table, Amœlia turned to him & held out her hænd, "Hey, I'm Amœlia Œ. Jones!" Arthur ſhook her hænd and læȝed, "Ƿhat a coincidence, one of my Americæn friends is named Ælfred Jones." Her intereſt ƿas pœked, "Oh? Ƿhat ƿas his middle næme?" "Franklin." ſhœ grinned, "I've met him! Hœ's cool, ƿœ haŋ out every once in a ƿhile, ƿhen Ælice isn't dræggiŋ me around-" "I heard ꝥ!" Amœlia bleƿ a ræſpberry in her direction & returned her attention to Arthur, "Anyƿay, ƿœ occaſionally have cook offs, ƿœ're both ſo good ꝥ ƿœ never decide on a ƿinner, it's horrible." Arthur chuckled, hœ'd hæve to æsk America later if hœ kneƿ-"ſo ꝥ mœns you're Œŋland?" Œŋland froze & ſtarted pænickiŋ, but Amœlia læȝed,

"Don't ƿorry, all countries have a male & female perſonification, one takes up the reſponſibility & þe oþer juſt haŋs out. Uſually þe male takes up þe job, but æs you sœ ƿiþ Huŋary, Belarus, Liechtenſtein, Ukraine & Taiƿan, ꝥ iſn't alƿays þe caſe. Occaſionally boþ perſonifications knoƿ œch oþer. Ælfred knoƿs of mœ, & I live ƿiþ him æs a tƿin ſiſter. Fræncis knoƿs of Frænçoiſe & þey live togeþer æs tœm pervert, Mætþeƿ knoƿs of Mædeline," ſhe ſaƿ his look, "they reprœſent Cænada, & Mædeline is my tƿin ƿhile Mætþeƿ is Ælfred's tƿin. Þe Poland's knoƿ œch other & boþ are croſsdreſsers, ſo it's œſy for þem to ſƿitch places if þey ƿant to, & if þe Poland's knoƿ each oþer, naturally all þe Baltics do too. Þe Nordics, aloŋ ƿiþ ſœland and Ladonia, knoƿ œch oþer, & þe Moloſsians knoƿ œch oþer, & noƿ you & Ælice knoƿ œch oþer, & you can boþ use Œŋliſh magic. Moſt countrœs knoƿ þeir male or fœmale counterpart, but a feƿ of þe bigger ones, like Ruſsia & Brazil, don't. Hoƿever, cæn you tell mœ ƿhen þe next ƿorld mœtiŋ is?" Œŋland ƿas a bit ſhocked, but hœ nodded, "Uh, about tƿo ƿœks from knoƿ on June 23rd. Ƿhy?" Amœlia ſmiled, "Ƿœ ƿere plænniŋ on introduciŋ all þe countrœs to þeir counter parts." Œŋland nodded & þey ƿalked over to þe dinner table.

Hoƿ chaotic ƿould it be ƿiþ four Italœs, tƿo Americas, tƿo Ruſsias, tƿo Pruſsias, & tƿo Frænces...?

**?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?**

**Note: I hope you enjoyed, or at least managed to get through it. I came up with the idea, but it's not complicated enough to have never been replicated. If you want to use this exact one shot and continue it or flesh it out, feel free to do so, just credit me or give send the link so I can put it here:**

**You are under no obligation to use these letters if you do decide to continue this story, or even flesh it out,**

**Have a great day,**

**~PCW**


End file.
